


And One Makes Three

by itallstartedwithharry



Series: And One Makes Three [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Scandals...<br/>The story of how Klaine became Sebklaine (and how Burt found out!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Sebklaine anon on tumblr.

It all started with Scandals. What Blaine thought would be an exciting, crazy night out, and what Kurt thought would be an absolute disaster, turned out nothing the way either of them could have anticipated. Sebastian, far from being cruel or dirty, was flirty with both of the boys, complimenting both of them and keeping the creepers from the bar away. Kurt, instead of being overly guarded and possessive, actually took pride in Sebastian’s apparent interest and enjoyed playing off of his similar, yet completely unique aura. Blaine seemed to be in heaven, dancing from one boy, to the other, to both at once, seemingly happy his friends were getting along.

It was Blaine’s drunken ramblings as they stumbled towards Kurt’s car that first brought up the idea. _“Kuuuurt. Kurt. Kurt. I just wanna…I want us to live here. You, you and me, and Seb-Sebastian. Just, making art. And-and helping people, you know Kurt?”_

Then Blaine had woken up in the early afternoon to a text from Sebastian.

S: Hey, I had a good time last night, killer. Let’s do it again sometime.

Once Blaine had gotten out of the shower a second text had come through.

S: And you can even bring your boy too ;)

Blaine hadn’t responded, not sure what Kurt’s thoughts on the other night were. But the subject didn’t come up between them for another three days. They were at the Lima Bean, with Kurt oddly quiet and Blaine’s eyes flickering to the door every time he heard the chime.

“So…about Scandals,” Kurt began awkwardly, fiddling with the lid of his drink and missing Blaine’s eyes widen hopefully. “I was wondering if you wanted to go again some time.” He took a small breath; “With Sebastian.”

“Yes,” Blaine exhaled, answering possibly a little too fast. But after a moment of prolonged eye contact, Blaine texted Sebastian, reading the response (Thought I’d scared you two away ;) ) to Kurt before continuing their previous conversation, both just a tad more relaxed.

And so it began.

What started out as Friday nights at Scandals turned into Friday nights at Scandals and Saturday afternoons at the Lima Bean. Which led to occasional trips to the movies on Friday instead of the club. And then sometimes they’d skip coffee on Saturday and meet for lunch or dinner instead. Eventually, the three of them started hanging at Blaine’s sometimes on the weekend, watching TV or working on homework. It turned out Sebastian was an equal match for critiquing reality TV stars alongside Kurt, but was much better informed on the backstories of superheroes that Blaine secretly geeked out over. Their growing friendship wasn’t a secret…it just wasn’t something they really acknowledged openly, especially as Rachel ranted about needing to “step up our game; we can’t underestimate those Warblers again, even with Kurt and Blaine on our side”.

So their kind of not-so-secret weekends continued.

It wasn’t until Sebastian dropped them off at Kurt’s one Saturday night after pizza and a movie that one of them finally cracked. It was Blaine.

“Kurt…what we doing?”

They were in the Kurt’s bedroom, Kurt standing by the foot of his bed and Blaine by the vanity, both of them expecting Burt and Carole to return from their special anniversary dinner within an hour or two.

“…what do you mean?” Kurt asked quietly.

“I think you –” Blaine huffed in frustration, running his hands over his gelled head. “I can’t keep doing this.” His voice broke. “Us.”

With that word, the breath rushed out of Kurt’s lungs, his stomach dropped through his body, his heart seemed to freeze.

“What?” The word hardly left his throat; dread preventing him from saying anything else as he fell back to sit on the bed, his eyes never leaving the back of Blaine’s head.

“I love you Kurt.” Blaine turned around, hazel eyes even more stunning with the tears building up behind them. “I do. I love you. But this – us?” He gestured between them. “It’s not the same. I can’t tell if it’s something different, or if there’s something…more, but I can’t…” Blaine turned his face to the side as he wiped his cheeks. “I don’t understand. But something’s missing.” He collapsed onto Kurt’s vanity stool, face in his hands and shoulders shaking slightly as Kurt stared at him from the bed, where they both remained in silence until Burt came down and told them it was time for Blaine to leave.

That night was one of the worst Kurt could remember having in the last 7 years; he was sure he hadn’t closed his eyes once, replaying Blaine’s words over and over with no idea how to fix any of it. But when he woke up, he knew.

_Ring….ring…ring….Hi! This is Blaine. If you- *click*_

_Ring….ring…ri-_

“…Kurt?”

Kurt couldn’t even tell how Blaine sounded, if he was angry or tired or worried…but it didn’t matter. He had to get this out.

“Sebastian.”

“Um…no, this is Blaine.”

“No,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “I know, Blaine. It’s Sebastian. He’s the something that’s different, the something that’s more…the something that’s missing. You really like him, don’t you?”

The long silence was telling enough that when Kurt finally heard Blaine trying to gather together his shaky breath to speak, he interrupted.

“I do too.”

“What?” It was Blaine’s turn to sound breathless with surprise.

“I…like Sebastian.” Kurt swallowed with difficulty; it was really the first time he was acknowledging this to himself as well. “I like his confidence, I like his sass, I like his taste in movies – and men. I enjoy his company; I admire his intelligence…not to mention his confidence. And-” Kurt curled into his pillows, feeling incredibly vulnerable, “I want to get to know what’s under his tough skin. Who the real Sebastian is.” He paused, smiling at Blaine’s little sob-laugh that never failed to make his heart burst. “But I’m-”

“Afraid.” Blaine finished. “I’m afraid he doesn’t feel the same way, that he’ll just mock us for our feelings. But at the same time…”

 _What if he does?_ No one needed to voice it, the thought was running through both boys’ minds.

“What do we do now?” Kurt broke the long silence. “Are we still together?”

“I think. Um-I don’t know?” Blaine began awkwardly, “maybe we should just talk to him?”

“So go to the Lima Bean, grab coffees, and after discussing the weather just come out and say ‘hey Sebastian I know I thought at first you were a dick who wanted to steal my boyfriend but now we both have feelings for you and we were wondering if you did too?’”

“um…yes?” Blaine sighed dramatically, a muffled _oof_ sounding in the background as Kurt pictured him face planting on his bed. “I don’t know.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine’s barely-there response; he sounded as though he was speaking into his pillow, which to be honest he probably was. “Okay, let’s do it.”

“What?!” Blaine’s voice was clear that time.

“I’m texting him now; if we don’t do this now all this awkwardness will only get worse.”

“Oh man oh man oh man…” Blaine sounded as though he was on speaker, the repetitive noises in the background suggesting he was pacing across his room.

Kurt put his own call on speaker and switched over to messaging. This was going to be a move he’d either be incredibly grateful for or regret for the rest of his time here in Ohio.

*

Sebastian was bored. Sure, he had a history paper to do research for, and his French dialogue needed to be finished, but that involved work. And Sebastian was so not in the mood for work. Instead, he was going through his vast iTunes library, looking for some ideas he could suggest for the last regionals number the Warblers were looking to put on their set list. After flying through a few Broadway classics and the current top 20, he spent two minutes of listening to several girl-power anthems (which he would never admit to being on his iPod) before giving up on that project, unable to picture an arrangement without Kurt’s harmony or Blaine’s enthusiastic stage persona.

 _Damn._ The past month or so he’d spent more time with the couple than he ever would have guessed upon meeting Blaine for the first time. He had chosen Blaine to be his first true conquest. His past had always been more talk than game, but the few guys he’d actually been with had only really been a challenge or an accomplishment in his head. They’d taken what they’d wanted and moved on. This time, with Blaine, it was going to be different. He was going to be the one with all the cards and deciding the moves ahead of time.

The problem with the plan was that it seemed to work too well. Sebastian’s advances were met with confusion, bashfulness, and innocence. Everything was going perfectly, until he met Kurt. Seeing Kurt’s fierce possession over Blaine, the challenge he presented right in front of Sebastian’s face, the way Blaine was drawn to him like nothing Sebastian had ever seen. His first thought was that it would make his seduction of Blaine all the more exciting.

But at Scandals, with the rush of the lights and music and body heat, he hadn’t wanted to _take_ but to _give._ He wanted to open up their experiences to something a little more exciting and daring. He wanted to meet Kurt’s determination head on and let Blaine’s excitement sink into him. So they met up again, and again, and soon Sebastian’s lustful intentions gave way to a surprisingly spectacular friendship. The lust didn’t disappear entirely, however, he wasn’t *blind*.

_Bing!_

_K: Hey, could you meet Blaine and me at the Lima Bean this afternoon?_

Speak of the devil. And the perfect excuse for continuing to put off his work.

Couldn’t get enough of me this weekend huh? Lucky for you coffee sounds way better than French right now ;)

_K: Thank you._

Sebastian frowned; usually a remark like the one Sebastian had led in with would inspire Kurt to leave a scathing remark in French, partly to tease Blaine (who didn’t understand a word) and partly to continue his never-ending battle of wits with Sebastian. Shrugging it off, Sebastian grabbed his keys and his pea coat before heading out.

*

Sebastian walked through the doors to the Lima Bean, allowing the aroma of fresh coffee and what smelled like jam biscuits to hit him for a moment before searching around for Kurt and Blaine. He found them at the booth in the far corner.

“Hey boys,” Sebastian slid his jacket into the empty side of the booth, “I’m just going to-” He paused, seeing a third coffee cup sitting in front of him, alongside a fresh biscuit.

“Don’t worry, we got raspberry,” Blaine piped up, “I remembered it was your favorite that one time they had them.”

Sebastian met Blaine’s gaze, which was more earnest than usual, with a smile before sitting across from them and taking a bite of the biscuit.

“mmm, definitely as good as I remember. Thanks for-” Once again, Sebastian stopped in the middle of his thoughts, suddenly realizing how _off_ the other two were. Blaine looked like he was going to puke right into his coffee cup, and Kurt looked paler than should be humanly possible, and that was saying something because he was incredibly pale on a good day. Sebastian swallowed his words and his biscuit in a single gulp. “Are you guys okay?”

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was still studying the side of his coffee cup as if it held instructions for life, but didn’t say anything.

Sebastian began to panic a little more. “Is it your family? Shit, Blaine, did something bad happen? Is it your brother? Did your father say something?”

Blaine opened his mouth slightly, but seemed to think better of it and shut it again. Kurt turned to face Sebastian again, looking resigned.

Sebastian was now officially concerned. “Kurt did something happen to you? Did your dad get sick? Did you get hurt by someone at school?”

“No! No, no, Sebastian everyone – everything’s fine.” Kurt took a pause, gathering himself together.

“Shit, guys, you can’t just act like that. I thought someone had died.” Sebastian shook his head before taking a sip of coffee to have something to do.

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

The question was out of nowhere, making Sebastian almost choke on his coffee in surprise. “What? What does that have to do with anything?” At Kurt’s insistent expression, and Blaine’s pleading one, he sighed. “I’ve been with a few guys, like I’ve told you. Nothing too long or serious.” He shrugged it off, ignoring the baggage that went along with all of that. “Why? What the hell is this about?”

“We like you, Sebastian.”

It took Sebastian a minute to realize Blaine had spoken; and judging by Kurt’s staring at Blaine, he hadn’t been expecting it either. Then he realized what exactly Blaine had said. “You…what?”

“We, that is- Blaine and I, have-um. Well.”

Sebastian gave his coffee a suspicious glance; these coffees weren’t spiked, right?

“We like you, Sebastian.” Blaine repeated, “and we just were wondering how you felt…about us.”

Sebastian’s jaw dropped and his mind went blank, immediately jumping to his standard mode of response. “Is this your way of tiptoeing around a threesome?” He gave the boys his best smirk. “That’s cute. But frankly, all you had to do was ask. Now the only question is…your place or mine?” He threw in a wink for good measure.

To his horror, Blaine seemed to shrink in front of him, lowering his head until Sebastian couldn’t even read his expression. Conversely, Kurt’s gaze seemed to harden.

“Not everything is about sex, Sebastian. We both genuinely like you, and wanted to see if you felt the same way, to see where it could take us.” He cleared his throat and decidedly busied himself with putting his scarf back on. “Let’s just go Blaine. We’ll see you around, Seb.”

“Hey-no, wait! That’s not fair.” Kurt paused in buttoning his coat, a single eyebrow raised. “I mean,” Sebastian scoffed, “what difference would it make? You’re _kurtandblaine_ and you want to throw me into the mix? I get it if you want me to spice up the adorable sex life I’m sure you have. That’s cool, I just don’t get why you care about the feelings part if you’re still the sickeningly cute couple you are.”

“We’re not.” Kurt responded calmly.

“What?” Sebastian felt like pinching himself to make sure this was real, because he had no idea where any of this was coming from. “Since when?”

Kurt shrugged, “since a while. We’ve been really off, and when we discussed it, Blaine and I both came up with the fact that something was missing, something that hadn’t been there in the beginning. But now that we have this other connection, we can’t be together in the same way.”

Sebastian shook his head, his expression remarkably similar to the one he usually reserved for pre-calculus.

“It’s you, Seb.” Once again, Blaine quietly interceded, immediately drawing both of their attentions. “And we just wanted to see…” He trailed off, shrugging.

Sebastian slumped against the booth, lost in thought. Kurt unbuttoned his jacket, but left his scarf around his neck. Blaine stayed small, his fingers playing silently on the table.

An unidentified amount of time passed by; enough that their coffees were far past stone cold by the time Sebastian spoke up again.

“I still don’t understand. You love each other.”

“Yes, we do,” Blaine agreed as Kurt silently nodded beside him. “But we both feel the way about you the way we felt about each other before we started dating. We really care about you, and want to get to know you outside of, well, friendship.”

“So, a threesome…but no sex?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Seb, even _we_ hadn’t had sex yet. We would still take it slow.”

“So you guys…want to date me…as a couple?”

“No. Yes. Kind of?” Now Blaine was starting to look confused.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, here’s the deal. Are both of you paying attention?” He made eye contact with both Kurt and Sebastian before continuing, both of whom nodded vigorously at Kurt’s slightly intimidating forwardness. “Here’s me, here’s Blaine, and here’s you.” Kurt moved three sugar packets to the center of the table.

“Why am I the blue one?”

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him before returning to his work. “Just watch. So here’s Blaine and I, together, as boyfriends.” Kurt pushed two of the sugar packets together off to the side, leaving the third one by itself (why that image made Sebastian sad he couldn’t say). “Now here’s what we’ve been doing, us being friends.” He moved the blue packet over near the two pink ones. “And…this is what, if everyone wanted it, what we would try.” Finally, he arranged the packets in a triangle shape, ensuring that each packet touched a corner of the other two. “Not you and us. But just _us_. You, me and Blaine. Starting something new together. All as equals. All as…boyfriends.”

Sebastian ignored the quiet “ohhh” of comprehension from Blaine as he stared at the sugar packets. Raising his gaze to Kurt, he couldn’t keep his smile or the laughter off of his face.

“I cannot believe you just propositioned me by creating an abstract representation of our relationship with sugar packets.”

All three of them burst into brief laughter at that, the tension broken.

“Shut up,” Kurt retorted, his cheeks still a slight pink.  “I thought it was effective. “

“And creative,” Blaine beamed at his (ex-current-maybe?-boyfriend).

Sebastian glanced from Kurt, looking down shyly from his nerves and the blush present on his face, to Blaine, his gaze the most open he’d seen it all afternoon. He’d seen the way these two loved each other. The idea, the _concept_ , that he’d changed it? Not for the worse, not as a man-stealer, not as a slut; but as someone who could make it better? It seemed too good to be true. But then again…nothing; not going to Dalton, not becoming a starter on the lacrosse team, not joining the Warblers and becoming a captain…nothing had ever made him feel like this. Like he was wanted for _him._ Everything he was.

He took a deep breath.

“Well luckily for you, it seems you’ve got two boyfriends that appreciate creativity.”

Blaine’s gasp preceded Kurt’s look of shock, as if he was also wondering how he could possibly be so lucky. Both boys tried to reach for him at once, awkwardly deciding on Sebastian holding each of their hands.

“Okay, that was awkward.” Sebastian muttered before the three boys withdrew their hands, smiling shyly at each other. His heart was racing a mile a minute.

“I guess it’ll just take some practice.” Blaine said, sharing a glance with Kurt.

And Sebastian knew it would. Kurt and Blaine would have some extra shared history, some private jokes, some previous experiences that would separate him. But maybe, just maybe, he could fit into this new chapter.

“Well, why don’t I get us another round of coffees, and we can talk more about practicing.” Kurt grinned at them both before sliding gracefully out of the booth and towards the counter.

Sebastian spared Kurt’s ass an extra glance (because oh god now he COULD and DAMN those pants are tight) before glancing over to Blaine, who was looking at Kurt’s ass with a similar expression. Blaine met his eyes, raising his eyebrows suggestively before smiling joyfully at Sebastian’s laugh.

Oh yeah. This could definitely work.


	2. Chapter 2

When Burt left the house Saturday afternoon to put in some hours at the shop, he didn’t take a second look at Kurt and Blaine in the living room; merely called out a warning about appropriate behavior before closing the door behind him.

Kurt let out a tense breath as he watched his dad’s car leave through the window, looking over to Blaine with a nod. Blaine checked his phone.

“Give it 10 minutes, probably 15.”

Sure enough, 20 minutes later Finn’s pounding footsteps preceding his appearance in the hallway.

“I’m going to Rachel’s – cover for me?”

“Sure, no problem!” Kurt responded in a voice slightly higher than normal, which Finn clearly didn’t pick up on as he gave them a goofy smile and bounded out the door.

Kurt waited yet again for the second car to pull out before collapsing backward on the couch.

“Kurt…you’re not having second thoughts, are you? Because I understand-”

“No, I’m not.” Kurt sighed, pulling a pillow up into his arms. “I’m _really_ not. I think that’s why I’m so nervous. Besides, even if I was, you know that’s something we’d have to discuss as a group.”

Blaine nodded, tapping a message into his phone before getting up out of the armchair he’d been stiffly perched in. He scooted under Kurt so his head was resting on Blaine’s thigh.

_Bing!_

Kurt brought his phone up to his eyes to read the incoming message.

Conversation: Blaine <3, Seb :)

**B: Project Alone Time is a go!**

“Project Alone Time?” Kurt squinted upward, trying to convey a judgmental eyebrow from his upside-down view. “You’re a dork.”

_Bing!_

S: Dork.

Kurt felt a burst of butterflies in his stomach as he read the second message.

“It seems that great minds think alike.” Blaine’s tenderness was clear as he gently ran his hands through Kurt’s hair, stopping as Kurt flipped around and gave him a friendly glare.

“Hey! Knock it off, my boyfriend’s coming over and I want to look nice.”

He saw Blaine’s cheeks flush in a mirror of his own, the moment broken by another _Bing!_

S: I’ll be there soon…I may have driven over way earlier and was awkwardly parked at the supermarket nearby.

Again, Kurt felt the not-so-pleasant yet exciting swoop of his stomach and he sat upright, fidgeting nervously. Although they’d officially been boyfriends for over a week, the tension between them had become unbearable. After all, Blaine and Kurt had started their official relationship with a kiss, and had been insatiable afterwards. And there had been a definite sexual tension present between them and Sebastian since the first night at Scandals. However, during their initial and awkward “how the hell do you have a relationship with three people” talk, they decided that although they obviously wouldn’t be together all the time (after all, Sebastian still went to Dalton), the major steps in their relationship should be taken together.

But when Sebastian learned that Kurt and Blaine had been refraining from any and all boyfriend activities (even kissing) because Sebastian wasn’t there, he looked at them like they were insane. _Are you kidding me? Part of the reason I like you guys so much is how (he gestured vaguely at them) *you* you are_. Kurt was inclined to agree, but Blaine was steadfastly against it, wanting a clear definition between the time that he had been dating Kurt and their new relationship. The solution they had all come up with was to schedule some time to “get to know each other” (Kurt) and “finally get some action” (Sebastian).

A knocking at the door jolted Kurt from his nerves, as Blaine moved out from under him to answer (“man, he wasn’t kidding”).

“Hey killer,” he heard Seb greet Blaine as hung his coat in the hall and sauntered into the living room. “Hey gorgeous,” he added, smiling at Kurt before settling in between them.

Kurt felt his cheeks heat; he loved the little nickname Sebastian had given him, shifting slightly at Sebastian’s intense gaze.  “So…” Kurt trailed off nervously, looking over at Blaine, who looked just as bashful.

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head as he reached for the remote. “Why don’t we keep watching our show marathon from the other day, didn’t you say you had the next couple episodes on DVR?”

“Ooh!” Blaine bounced eagerly on the other side of Sebastian. “We were on My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding!”

And immediately, they settled into their comfortable routine, from Blaine and Kurt tearing apart fashion choices on Say Yes to the Dress, to Sebastian and Kurt watching Cupcake Wars with fascination (making mental notes for later), and Blaine and Sebastian following Storage Wars with an unbridled passion. The difference now was that contact between them was welcome; Kurt could put his hand on Sebastian’s thigh as he reached to whisper something to Blaine, and Sebastian could lean into Blaine during an intense moment in a show.

Once the episodes ran out, they switched to a generic TV rom-com; Kurt returning from the kitchen with water for his boyfriends to find Blaine leaning his head on Sebastian, the latter with the sweetest smile Kurt had ever seen on his face. Kurt sat back down, allowing Sebastian’s fingers to brush against his thigh every so often as the movie progressed. Looking to his right, he saw Blaine’s fingers running over Sebastian’s forearm before curling their fingers together. Leaning closer to Sebastian, Kurt was struck by just how *right* all of this felt; the three of them were perfect.

As if reading his mind, Blaine untangled his fingers from Sebastian’s to gently stroke his cheek, his gorgeous eyelashes fluttering closed as Sebastian turned to press his lips against Blaine’s. Kurt watched in fascination; he was fully aware of his attraction to Blaine and Sebastian, but he underestimated how hot Blaine and Sebastian TOGETHER would be. Blaine let out a quiet, high-pitched moan as Sebastian licked across his lips, echoed in a lower range from Kurt. At the second noise, Sebastian allowed his lips to part from Blaine’s with a soft smack and turned to his other boyfriend.

“Our turn now, gorgeous.” The words were quiet as Sebastian leaned next to Kurt’s ear, leaving a trail of light kisses more breath than anything else until he reached his mouth.

_Oh_

It was new; Sebastian’s lips were slightly thinner than Blaine’s and he tilted his head at a different angle, but _damn_ did he know how to kiss. He cupped his hand around the back of Kurt’s neck and sucked on his bottom lip as Kurt shuffled forward on his knees, bracing his hand on Sebastian’s bicep to deepen the kiss.

“God you two are so hot.” Blaine whispered, leaving kisses on the back on Sebastian’s neck as he watched them over his shoulder.

Sebastian moved to Kurt’s neck, humming in agreement as he began to nip at the skin just above his collarbone.  Kurt shifted his hand on Sebastian’s arm to reach for Blaine, pulling him closer to kiss him over Sebastian’s shoulder. He felt his pants tighten with each bite on his neck, even as he straddled Sebastian’s thigh so his hips wouldn’t touch. Sebastian leaned back with a final lick to the hickey, twisting his body so he faced Kurt and Blaine, who were still trading messy kisses. He leaned in, kissing the side of Blaine’s mouth and allowing his tongue to brush against Kurt’s in a way that definitely shouldn’t be as hot as it was.

Kurt leaned back for a moment, breathing heavily as Sebastian threaded his hands into Blaine’s hair. “He likes when you pull on it,” he whispered into Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian complied, and was rewarded with an enthusiastic Blaine crowding as close to the two boys as he could get. After giving himself a moment to cool down, Kurt leaned into the fray once more, wrapping himself around Sebastian’s back and stroking Blaine’s cheek and swollen lips as they broke apart to breathe. Kurt felt his hand being kissed by one of his boyfriends as they leaned their foreheads against each other, while he pressed his lips gently to a spot beneath Sebastian’s ear that appeared to be sensitive, judging from the sudden inhale he heard.

“You know,” Sebastian’s voice was lower than Kurt had ever heard it, “if this is how incredible our first makeout is, just imagine how amazing this will be on a bed.”

It took everything Kurt had not to buck his hips against Sebastian’s back at that, instead resting his chin on his shoulder to look at Blaine. His eyes were dark with lust but he was rubbing his neck lightly.

“That would probably be a little easier on the logistics of it…” Blaine tested out a crick in his neck with a wince.

Sebastian turned back to Kurt with a smirk. “Why don’t you say we give him a turn at being in the middle?” At Kurt’s enthusiastic nod, Sebastian leaned forward for a kiss then took his hand, guiding him to Blaine’s other side.

At once, the two boys began to show their appreciation, Kurt turning Blaine around to kiss him gently while Sebastian began to knead at his shoulders, starting a hickey on the side of Blaine’s neck to match Kurt’s. Blaine brought an encouraging hand to the back of Sebastian’s neck, using the other to pull Kurt in as well. The three of them took turns, their tongues chasing one another’s until they lost track of who was kissing who.

“So hard for you both of you, so glad I have you two.” Blaine panted against their lips as Kurt’s tongue stroked Sebastian’s.

A throat clearing loudly jolted the three of them out of their blissful bubble, Kurt slipping off of the couch in his shock. His father was standing in the hallway, one hand tightly grasping his baseball cap as his expression switched from disapproval to pure shock as he noticed Sebastian’s presence on the couch as well. Kurt spared at a glance at his boyfriends from his spot on the ground. Blaine had one hand over his mouth, looking down at the floor in mortification, while Sebastian’s face was beet red as he tried to salvage his rumpled hair; both of their boners had yet to completely subside.

“Kurt.”

He turned to look at his father, who looked nearly as embarrassed as he did. “Care to explain what’s going on? Or why this is happening on my couch?”

“Mr. Hummel-”

“I’m so sorry-”

“Dad it’s not-”

“Woah now kiddo,” Burt held up his hand and sighed, “get yourselves together and into the kitchen.” Burt grimaced before leaving the room.

Blaine faceplanted into the couch, while Sebastian buried his face in his hands. Kurt let his head fall back painfully onto the coffee table.

“I am so grounded.”

“At least you’ll live,” Sebastian frowned, “your dad will probably kill me.”

 “Let’s just get this over with,” Kurt sighed. He stood up, the embarrassment having taken care of arousal. He offered a hand to Sebastian, who accepted it with a look of dread. Together they dragged a despairing Blaine into the kitchen, where they stood in a row trying to look as innocent as possible.

“First thing’s first Kurt, if you’re going to ignore the rules about appropriate behavior, you should probably not be in perfect view of the hallway. Secondly, who’s this?” Burt gestured wildly to Sebastian.

“I’m Sebastian Smythe, sir.” Sebastian introduced himself politely, reminiscent of his upbrining. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, despite the-ah-circumstances.”

Burt raised an eyebrow. “Circumstances. As in me walking in on you with my son and his boyfriend. Right.” He turned to his son again, “I thought you really loved Blaine, son. You had mentioned being friends with this Sebastian, but now I find you kissing both of them? Not gonna lie kid, you’ve gotta help me out here.”

“I do love Blaine! But we decided that we both had feelings for Sebastian as well, so we’re all…kind of…together now.” Kurt trailed off at the look on his father’s face.

“So what is this? This some kind of competition and he picks one of you like some kind of-”

“I’m dating both of them, sir,” the timid yet determined tone from Sebastian causing Blaine to finally look up from the ground and nod furiously. “We’re all together.”

“We’re equals, Burt, sir.” Blaine added, “no one’s taking advantage of anyone.”

“I’m happy with them, dad.” Kurt put his arm around Blaine’s waist, and reached his other hand to squeeze Sebastian’s hand. “I really, really am.” He made eye contact with each of his boyfriends in turn, strengthened by the adoration he saw there.

One look at Kurt’s eyes and Burt was done for.  He left out a heavy sigh, rubbing one hand over his face. “Okay kiddo, look. I really want to trust you guys, so you can both stay for dinner, alright? I’ve gotta get back to the shop for a bit, so how about you guys just watch a movie or something. And I mean _actually_ watch a movie or something.” He looked at each of the boys in turn, Sebastian looking relieved, Blaine looking shocked, Kurt looking slightly teary. “I trust you, Kurt. If you say you’re happy, well hell, that’s all I really want.” He cleared his throat and gave the boys a gruff nod before grabbing his sandwich from the fridge and heading back out to work.

The three boys sighed when the door closed, the silence broken by Blaine suddenly laughing.

“I can’t believe it! He’s not angry.”

Sebastian turned to Kurt in awe. “Your dad is amazing.”

“Yeah he really is,” Kurt beamed, “now let’s go watch a movie and prepare for the dinner interrogation.”

Sebastian groaned and Blaine perked up; “can we watch the hobbit?”

“Do you like that movie because you’re basically half hobbit yourself?”

“Oh hush.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s pout. “Come on my hobbit; yes we can watch the movie.”

“My precious…” Sebastian creeped up behind Kurt and grabbed at his ass.

“Seb!” Kurt shrieked as Sebastian ducked out of reach and ran into the living room.

Blaine chuckled as Kurt dived on top of their boyfriend on the couch; it was probably a good thing Burt was gone for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
